The invention relates to a security system for a motor vehicle opening leaf.
The invention relates more particularly to a security system for a motor vehicle opening leaf, of the xe2x80x9chands-freexe2x80x9d type in which the opening leaf is kept in the closed position by a lock which is operated via a handle arranged on the external face of a bodywork panel of the opening leaf, of the type in which the handle comprises a fixed support and a pivoting mobile member for grasping, of the type in which an interrogation device is provided to trigger interrogation for authorization to open or close the vehicle, of the type in which the interrogation device comprises an antenna and comprises switches built into the handle, and of the type in which unlocking interrogation and locking interrogation are brought about by action on two corresponding switches via the handle.
In a known way, to check whether the user actuating the handle is authorized to open the door to the vehicle, the security system determines whether the user is wearing or carrying an appropriate security code, for example in the form of a badge equipped with an electronic key. To do that, the vehicle emits a signal, via an antenna, which interrogates the badge and determines whether the code conforms.
This operation is known as the unlocking interrogation. A similar procedure is carried out for closing the door, through a so-called locking interrogation operation.
For this unlocking or locking interrogation not to be emitted constantly, particularly with a view to saving the vehicle battery, it needs to be triggered at the appropriate time.
Security systems comprising devices for triggering unlocking or locking interrogation with a view to opening or closing the door of a vehicle are already known.
In general, the door handle comprises switching means which are manually actuated by the user, particularly by means of a button. For example, before opening the door, the user presses a button located on the door handle and which brings about unlocking interrogation. Likewise, having closed the door, the user presses a button located on the handle, which brings about locking interrogation.
There is also known, through patent DE-C1-198.05.659, a door handle in which the fixed support comprises a switch of the reed switch type. When the moving member of the handle for grasping, which carries a magnet, pivots outward, the reed switch is no longer influenced by the magnetic field of the magnet, and this causes switching and unlocking interrogation.
The locking interrogation is triggered in the conventional way by pressing a button located on the mobile member of the handle for grasping.
This type of device is not entirely satisfactory because it is still necessary to press on a button in order to bring about the unlocking interrogation.
In addition, the system comprises two electronic modules, one arranged on the mobile member of the handle for grasping and the other on the fixed support, and this makes the wiring operations more complicated and increases the cost of manufacture.
The object of the invention is, most particularly, to provide a security system which is simpler in design, less expensive and more reliable.
To this end, the invention proposes a security system of the type described previously, wherein the two interrogations, for locking and for unlocking, are brought about by two switches with no mechanical actuation, the triggering of which is brought about solely by the relative movement of the pivoting mobile member for grasping with respect to the fixed support of the handle.
According to other features of the invention each switch comprises at least one magnet and at least one sensitive element of the reed switch type of Hall effect type which switches when the magnet occupies a determined position with respect to the sensitive element.
According to another feature of the invention, each switch comprises a magnet and a sensitive element, both borne by the mobile member for grasping or, respectively, by the fixed support, and the fixed support or the mobile member for grasping, respectively, bears at least one metal screen associated with each switch so that each metal screen can be inserted between the magnet and the corresponding sensitive element so as to cause one or other of the sensitive elements to switch according to the relative movement of the mobile member for grasping, so as to trigger interrogation for unlocking or for locking.
According to still another feature of the invention, the mobile member of the handle for grasping, or respectively, the fixed support bears a first and a second sensitive element and a first and a second magnet, the fixed support of the handle or, respectively, the mobile member for grasping, bears a first and a second screen which are designed to be inserted selectively between an associated sensitive element and an associated magnet, a third screen being provided to be inserted between the first and second magnets so as to prevent each magnet from being able to act on a sensitive element not associated with it, so that (a) in a rest position, a screen is inserted between each magnet and its associated sensitive element; (b) in the unlocking interrogation position, the first screen is no longer inserted between the first magnet and the first sensitive element, which causes the first sensitive element to switch; and (c) in the locking interrogation position, the second screen is no longer inserted between the second magnet and the second sensitive element, which causes the second sensitive element to switch.
According to a further feature of the invention, the mobile member of the handle for grasping or, respectively, the fixed support, bears a first and a second sensitive element which are arranged one on each side of a common magnet, and the fixed support of the handle or, respectively, the mobile member for grasping, bears a first and a second parallel screen, each of which is designed to be inserted selectively between an associated sensitive element, and the common magnet so that: (a) in the rest position, each screen is inserted between the common magnet and the associated sensitive element; (b) in the unlocking interrogation position the second screen is no longer inserted between the common magnet and the second sensitive element, which causes the second sensitive element to switch; and in the locking interrogation position, the first screen is no longer inserted between the common magnet and the first sensitive element, which causes the first sensitive element to switch.
According to still a further feature of the invention, the first and second sensitive elements are arranged facing one another in the path of the mobile member for grasping, and the first and the second screens are offset along this path.
According to another feature of the invention, the sensitive elements and the magnet are incorporated into one and the same switching module.
According to another feature of the invention, the module comprises two slots, each of which extends between the magnet and the associated sensitive element so as to allow the screens to be inserted selectively between the magnet and one or other of the sensitive elements.
According to another feature of the invention, the magnet is borne by the fixed support or by the mobile member of the handle for grasping, and the sensitive element is borne by the mobile member of the handle for grasping or, respectively, by the fixed support.
According to another feature of the invention, the fixed support of the handle or, respectively, the mobile member for grasping, bears a first and a second magnet which are separated by a gap in the path of the mobile member for grasping, and the mobile member of the handle for grasping, or, respectively, the fixed support bears a first and a second sensitive element which are offset along said path, so that: (a) in the rest position, the two sensitive elements are located facing the gap and do not switch; (b) in the unlocking interrogation position, the first sensitive element is located facing the first magnet where it switches, and the""second sensitive element is located facing the gap; and (c) in the locking interrogation position, the first sensitive element is located facing the gap and the second sensitive element is located facing the second magnet where it switches.
According to other features of the invention, the fixed support of the handle or, respectively, the mobile member for grasping, bears a single magnet common to the two switches and the mobile member of the handle for grasping or, respectively, the fixed support, bears a first and a second sensitive element which are separated by a gap along the path of the mobile member for grasping, so that: (a) in the rest position, the common magnet is located facing the gap and the sensitive elements do not switch; (b) in the unlocking interrogation position, the common magnet is located facing the second sensitive element which switches; and (c) in the locking interrogation position, the common magnet is located facing the first sensitive element which switches.
According to another feature of the invention, the mobile member for grasping is mounted so that it can pivot outward along an unlocking travel and inward along a locking travel.
According to still another feature of the invention, the antenna is incorporated into the mobile member of the handle for grasping.
According to still a further feature of the invention, the antenna and the two sensitive elements are borne by the mobile member for grasping or by the fixed support of the handle, and a wiring harness is common to the antenna and to the two sensitive elements.